


NSFW Alphabets

by Pan_INTJ_Slytherin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Game of Thrones (TV), Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader is not Hawke, Reader is not The Inquistor, Reader is not The Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_INTJ_Slytherin13/pseuds/Pan_INTJ_Slytherin13
Summary: NSFW Alphabets I wrote on Tumblr





	1. Dean Winchester

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Typically after sex, Dean will throw an arm around your figure and bury his face in the crook of your neck. Very few words are exchanged between the two of you for a while. After a bit, if you’re both still awake, Dean will make sure you enjoyed every bit that just happened and you both talk for a bit about anything and everything.

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Dean is hard pressed to find a favorite part of himself. Of course he might jokingly say his hair or his cock but when it came to actually seriously picking a favorite part of himself, he wouldn’t know what to say. He never cared enough to pay attention to his body parts to pick a favorite. If he absolutely had to choose he would probably say his eyes. When it comes to you however, Dean would start listing off every part of you. Not to say that those at the bottom of the list aren’t greatly admired by him but they’re not his favorite part of you. And that favorite part would probably have to be your legs. Mostly because of the way they clench around him and shake whenever he’s pleasuring you.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He likes to cum anywhere and everywhere on and in you. Whether it’s your mouth, deep inside you or somewhere on you, he loves it.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Dean loves the occasional night when you take control. He will never admit it, obviously, and would die of embarrassment if Sam or anyone else found out but he enjoys you pegging him as well.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Saying that Dean has plenty of experience is an understatement. He’s been with way more than his fair share of women so Dean know exactly how to please a woman. He knows what to do, how to do it, for how long and so on.

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He loves a wide variety of positions, he loves any and all positions really. So he doesn’t really have an absolute favorite.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

For the most part Dean is more serious during sex though every now and then he does get a bit more goofy and humorous.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Dean keeps himself pretty well groomed down there. The hair is trimmed down most of the time, though every now and then he just forgets and let’s it go. It’s usually up to you to remind him to trim whenever that happens.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

It depends on your relationship with him honestly. If it’s a one time thing or a casual thing he’s not necessarily romantic, but he still focuses on giving you plenty of pleasure. Now if you two are in a relationship he is very romantic and practically worships you during sex.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He enjoys jacking off, honestly. If you’re not around, if you are around, it doesn’t matter. Now he has plenty of self control, plus he has you to fuck, so he doesn’t need to jack off but he just loves to do it. Especially when he knows you’re going to catch him in the act.

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

As mentioned before Dean enjoys being pegged and switching the control between the two of you. He also enjoys a bit of ice play every now and then. He likes light bondage and blindfolding and gagging as well.

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

If asked, Dean will say that he doesn’t have a favorite location to fuck you. He likes having sex with you anywhere and everywhere. But let’s be completely honest. Dean’s favorite place to have sex is the Impala. Whether it’s in the backseats, frontseats or on the hood, Dean loves fucking you in and on the Impala.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

It doesn’t take a lot to get Dean turned on. Most of the things you do, say or wear can get him harder than a choir boy in a porn shop. Honestly you could just walk around wearing one of his shirts (t-shirt or flannel) help him work on Baby or just about anything really.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Dean is not into the intense stuff. He doesn’t really enjoy a lot of pain during sex. Light stuff like tight grips, scratching, hair pulling or even a little bit of biting is fine but anything more than that is out of question. So no choking, no donkey punches, nothing that could seriously hurt you or scare you. Or him.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Dean has a hard time deciding which one he likes better. He’s quite skilled with his tongue and can having you cumming before you know it. But at the same time he also loves feeling you take as much of his cock into your mouth as you can. So when it comes to oral, Dean prefer to 69 it. That way he can feel you moaning around his cock from how good he’s making you feel.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Dean tends to vary between fast and slow but he isn’t usually rough. He’s more sensual and gentle but every now and then he does get rough when he needs to let off some steam or you tell him you want it rough.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Dean is a very big fan of quickies and likes them just as much as proper sex. He’ll have a quickie with you whenever you’re up for it, honestly. If he had it his way, quickies would happen multiple times throughout the day, every day.

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He does love to experiment as long as it’s nothing too intense. When it comes to the riskier things, he’d rather not leave anything up to chance. So the riskiest he gets when it comes to sex is public/semi-public sex.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for about 4 rounds usually. Each round is longer than the last, but he tries to draw out each round. Though typically after a rough case, or a bad day or what have you, the first round of sex is faster and more frantic.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Dean owns a couple of toys, which he enjoys using on you but he also enjoys having you use them on him.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He loves to tease. On a scale of 1-10, Dean would be a 7 when it comes to teasing and being unfair.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Dean, like everything else in his sex life, varies with his volume. He can be pretty loud but he much prefer whispering in your ear or against your skin what you do to him and what he wants to do to you. One minute he can be quietly grunting and growling and the next he’s moaning out your name loud enough for everyone to hear.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Dean claims to not want to fuck a virgin because he thinks their prudes. But if it was someone he cared about he’d honestly love the fact that he would literally be their one and only. The thought that he would be the only cock to be inside you would honestly get him so hard he wouldn’t be able to hide it.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Dean is fairly impressive down there, in both length and girth. But it’s not just that, his balls are quite large as well.

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has a pretty high sex drive but he also has a high level of self control so he can hide it when he’s wanting sex 90 percent of the time.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Normally Dean is awake for a while after sex. Unless he hasn’t slept in a couple of days.


	2. Bofur

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

After sex, Bofur immediately wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him, peppering kisses along your face and neck. The moment you melt into his arms is the moment his soft, sweet touches turn and he begins tickling you to have you squirming in a different manner than you were earlier.

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Bofur loves every bit of you, but if he absolutely has to pick, he would say his favorite would be your hands. They’re the perfect size and he loves all the things you use them for. Whether it’s playing with, tugging or braiding his hair with them, grasping his hand, pulling him closer or stroking his cock, your hands would probably be his favorite part of you. As for his favorite part on himself, Bofur has to say that he loves his back. That may or may not be because you tend to scratch it up during sex and he wears those markings with pride. It’s one of his many ways of showing that you two belong to each other.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

The only place that Bofur doesn’t like to cum is your face. He just finds it disrespectful to you to shoot his load on your face. But anywhere else is fine. He loves to cum deep inside of you or seeing his cum on your stomach or back.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Bofur loves it when you seek every opportunity to sit on his lap and grind against him or slide your hand down his pants. Especially when he’s on watch and you start trying to seduce him. It’s an added thrill, the risk of the others catching you two getting frisky.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Bofur has some experience but not as much as people might think. That being said he knows exactly what he’s doing and has no trouble when it comes to pleasuring you.

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Bofur likes just about every sex position but his favorites are the ones that allow you to clutch onto him or drag your nails down his back. Whether it’s him fucking you against a wall or some variation of missionary. Bofur prefers the face to face positions.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Bofur is, unsurprisingly, fairly humorous during sex. He loves to crack a few jokes or tickle you, anything to turn you into a giggling and moaning mess.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He is pretty unkempt down there, though when you mention something about it he will try to groom a bit better. Though for the most part if any grooming is going to be done you will probably have to take matters into your own hands.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Bofur is very sweet and romantic during sex, granted he’s a bit humorous. He wants to make sure you can feel how much you mean to him.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He jacks off his own fair amount, mostly when he can’t find you though. Of course he also likes to masturbate in front of you, to him it makes it that much better to have you watching him pleasure himself.

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Other than the slight exhibitionism, Bofur also enjoys it when you tie his hands to the bed and take control. To make sure of that, Bofur likes to tease you a lot throughout the day until you can’t take it anymore.

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Bofur’s completely enjoys  fucking you in a bath or in a lake, when on the road. He doesn’t know why but he just loves it.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

It doesn’t take that much to get Bofur turned on. Whether it’s watching you getting ready to go bathe, seeing you handle yourself in a fight or just seeing you giving him a not-so-innocent suggestive look.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Bofur doesn’t enjoy the thought of causing you any discomfort. If it comes to risking your safety, even if it’s something you ask for, he refuses to have any part of it.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Bofur loves giving and receiving equally but for completely different reasons. He loves having you moaning and screaming his name and tugging on his hair while he eats you out. It lets him know that he does a good job at pleasuring you and fills him with a sense of pride. But he also loves tangling his fingers in his hair and trying to maintain control as you work your mouth over his cock.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Bofur usually starts out slow and sensual but gradually gets faster and faster. He tries not to get too rough with you but he will get rough if you ask him too and assure him that he’s not hurting you.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Bofur loves quickies, they’re fun, they keep you both satisfied until you get the chance to have proper sex. He’s up for a quickie at just about any given time that you want it.

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Bofur is game to experiment and loves risking getting caught having sex with you. But when it comes to actually risking your safety or causing you pain then Bofur is not interested.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can last two rounds at a time usually. Although he tries to draw them out for a while and does his best to get more than one orgasm out of you with each round.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Bofur doesn’t own any toys but if you got some and suggested using them he would be completely interested.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Bofur loves teasing almost as much as he loves actually having sex. He loves to tease you and he loves having you tease him. But he loves teasing you right to the brink until you are begging.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He tries his best not to be loud, especially if the others are nearby. But he does let out muffled groans and praises, along with the occasional grunt.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

If you suggested letting someone actually watch the two of you having sex, he would be open to the idea but he would have to choose the person. He would need it to be someone that wouldn’t go running their mouth but someone you’re both comfortable with watching and maybe even joining in.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He is larger than average in both length and girth but it’s his balls that are the most impressive. They’re very large and hard to miss whenever he takes his pants off, despite the amount of thick hair down there.

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Bofur has a pretty high sex drive and looks for any and every opportunity to get frisky with you.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Honestly, it varies for Bofur. Sometimes she’s asleep within about ten minutes afterwards and other times he can stay awake for nearly an hour.


	3. Varric Tethras

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Varric isn’t the most romantic or touchy feely during sex. Though he will let you rest with your head on his chest and run your fingers through his chest hair. He’ll wrap an arm around you and let it rest on your hip as he starts to make up a tall tale about what the two of you just did.

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite part on you would happen to be residing under your shirt. Mostly because his face is right at level with your breasts, so he always has a good view or opportunity to bury his face in them. His favorite part on himself however would probably have to be his hands. His hands have so many skills and perks, he can handle Bianca with them, give you or himself pleasure with them, use them to hold a mug of ale and use them to write down his heavily exaggerated stories.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He prefers to cum deep inside you or in your mouth, not liking to see you covered in his cum. Simply because it’s far too messy and he certainly doesn’t want to be the one to clean it up. Not to mention there’s just something very appealing about watching you swallow down his seed.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Varric loves feeling your hands clutching on his ass when he fucks your or when you suck him off. He’ll never even admit it to you, which is surprising, but you manage to figure it out when he tries to stealthily move your hands to his ass.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Varric has his fair share of experience and he uses that experience well. He knows how to get you writing and mewling for him to fuck you without hardly touching you. And he loves doing just that.

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

While Varric loves trying out all kinds of positions and he enjoys each one, his absolute favorite would have to be good ol’ fashioned missionary. It allows you to touch him all over, it allows him to see the looks on your face while he fucks you and it also allows him to bury his face in your tits whenever he wants to.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He loves doing whatever he can to get you giggling during sex. So for the most part he is pretty humorous, though there are times where he can be far more serious. Of course those times it’s usually when he’s in a bad mood and needs to take his mind off things.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He keeps himself pretty well groomed down there, though not neccessarily trimmed or anything. He lets his pubic hair stay fairly long and thick but he keeps it groomed and clean.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Varric is passionate when it comes to sex, though he does like to crack a few jokes, he is very focused on giving and receiving as much pleasure as possible.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Varric masturbates a decent and what he calls ‘healthy’ amount. He prefers actually having sex opposed to masturbating but he still does it. Half the time it’s with Bianca in his free hand.

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He loves to tie you up but he also loves it when you surprise him by tying him up every now and then. He also loves having you watch him masturbate. There’s just something about it that gets him even more excited.

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Varric prefers to fuck you in his room in the Hanged Man. Though he has a hard time deciding between the table and his bed.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing how well you handle yourself in a fight is one of the things that gets Varric turned on. Managing to outwit him during a conversation or a card game never fails to get him wanting to have you right there and then.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

A major turn off for Varric is anything particularly strange or messy. 

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

If he’s being completely honest, Varric likes receiving a lot more than giving. He loves seeing you between his legs, lips working over his cock. And as mentioned before he absolutely enjoys seeing you swallowing his cum.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Varric is almost always fast when it comes to sex and whether he’s rough or not just depends on what he thinks is most needed in that particular moment.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Varric loves quickies just as much as proper sex and wants them as often as possible. He prefers to have at least one quickie with you every day. 

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Varric does enjoy experimenting but he has his limits. He doesn’t like anything that involves a lot of pain or mess.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

His stamina is pretty average, despite his boasting. He can go a couple of rounds but he tries his best to make sure they last.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns a couple of toys, nothing major. But he does love using them on you whenever he can.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He can be a major tease when it comes right down to it. He loves having you squirming and begging as much as he possibly can.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Varric isn’t very loud himself but he isn’t quiet either. He groans and growls against your skin, telling you exactly what he wants you to do.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

After a long day, Varric likes having you ride him while he drinks and tells you all about his day’s adventures. Even if you were there with him the whole day.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Varric isn’t very impressive in length but in girth he’s shockingly thick and veiny.

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has a pretty high sex drive. Higher than he let’s on and he likes to have you whenever and however he can.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Varric doesn’t fall asleep immediately afterwards, he’s usually still awake about half an hour at least.


	4. Fenris

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Fenris is a bit awkward after sex, especially early on. But as the two of you grow closer and he becomes more accepting of your feelings for each other, Fenris grows more intimate after sex. He’ll brush your hair out of your eyes and his eyes wander over your body, searching for any marks or bruises that he’ll feel a bit guilty for. 

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

If he had to choose Fenris would say that his favorite part on himself would be his lips. This you compliment them all the time when you’re kissing him or when he gives you one of his rare smiles. His favorite part on you would surprisingly be your neck, maybe because you’re seem to enjoy letting him mark it up whenever he wants.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Fenris doesn’t feel like he has any right to cum in you or on you, so he would try to pull out and away from you when he had to cum. It would take coaxing and sweet talk from you to convince him it was alright. After the first few times, he would love cumming deep inside you or on your stomach, both of those sights were incredibly arousing to him.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He will probably never admit it, but Fenris loves watching you strip down for him. It’s a sight he can never draw his gaze away from and he always shifts around, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Fenris doesn’t have much experience or maybe he did when he was Leto but he doesn’t remember any of it. Despite his lack of experience he does seem to know what he’s doing more or less. Whenever he tries something sexual with you he’s always a bit awkward about it at first but once he can tell you enjoy it he gains confidence and continues on.

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He doesn’t really have a favorite position, he loves every position really. But if he had to choose, he really enjoys taking you from behind in front of a mirror, simply so you both can see what he’s doing to you.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He is not the type to be humorous or goofy during sex. It’s a far too intimate moment for that and he’s too focused on you and giving you pleasure to even try to be humorous. 

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

When it comes to his hair down there, Fenris doesn’t require a lot of grooming down there in the first place. So he never bothered grooming before he met you and only grooms when he thinks his hair bothers you.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Fenris does his best to focus on you and your pleasure but there are a few times that he has to stop because painful memories start flooding his mind. Early on when that would happen he would have to move away from you or leave the room even to try and regain control of himself. But later on in your relationship, he holds you and lets you comfort him. He repays you by making sure you at least get your pleasure, by fingering you or eating you out.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He almost never touches himself. Only when thoughts of you refuse to leave his mind and he can’t go to you for relief, will Fenris jerk off. And when he does Fenris feels ashamed afterwards and becomes even more broody and withdrawn until you can talk some sense into him.

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

One thing that Fenris really loves is when you both have sex in a room that’s completely dark that it’s impossible to see each other unless he makes his lyrium markings start glowing.

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Fenris prefers to only fuck you in the privacy of your bedroom, but he will fuck you on any piece of furniture in there. That being said he’s also willing to have sex in other rooms of your house and if you can manage to convince him, he may be willing to have sex in other places as long as there is enough privacy.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

It does take a bit of work to make Fenris realize you want him in a sexual way. He prefers when you take bold, upfront actions. Such as stripping for him, straddling his lap and grinding against him or just whispering it in his ear if others are around.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Fenris can be kind of vanilla, simply because most kinks remind him of his time as a slave. So anything involving pain or BDSM stuff, he just refuses to do.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Fenris prefers to receive more than give, simply because he believes you’re better at pleasuring him than he is at pleasuring you. He does immensely love eating you out and having you squirming beneath him but the sight of you on you between his legs with your mouth wrapped around his cock is possibly his favorite thing to see.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Sex with Fenris is almost always sensual and gentle over rough, though he does get rough when you beg him for it. But when it comes the actual speed, it varies. Usually he starts out fast as if he’s afraid you’ll get bored and leave but once you reassure him that you could never grown bored of him, he slows down to draw out your pleasure.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

When it comes to quickies Fenris isn’t the biggest fan of them. He likes them occasionally, though you generally initiate them. But he very much prefers proper sex.

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He doesn’t like experimenting or taking risks that much. Though at the same time he doesn’t like refusing your suggestions. So as long as your suggestions aren’t too intense, he’ll give them a try.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He has fairly high stamina and can go for as many rounds as you’e up for. The amount of rounds and the length depends on you entirely. Though he does prefer drawing the rounds out to give you as much pleasure as he possibly can.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any toys and wouldn’t have much of an interest in them. It would take a lot of coaxing from you to get him to use any on you.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Fenris surprises you with how much he likes to tease. It’s a side of him you’ve never seen before and never thought you’d see. But he loves having you squirming until you can’t take it anymore and beg for him to fuck you already.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Fenris isn’t very loud at all, in fact he’s so quiet that if you didn’t know any better you would think he isn’t enjoying himself. He lets out breathless moans and gasps, growls so soft that you almost don’t hear them and loves murmuring how you make him feel in your ear or against your skin.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Every once in a while after an adventure or dangerous mission, Fenris will drag you off to a more private location to fuck you hard and fast simply because he had thought he was going to lose you back there.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Down there Fenris is mostly average in length but just above average when it comes to girth. 

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Fenris has a fairly normal sex drive except when his adrenaline is up. Then he can’t wait to have a moment alone with you.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It takes a while for Fenris to fall asleep afterwards, no matter how many rounds you had. You’re usually long asleep before he manages to doze off.


	5. Jon Snow

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

At first Jon was stiff and awkward after sex. But later on he is more sure of himself and focused on making sure you’re alright and enjoyed yourself. He pulls you close and trails kisses along your neck and clavicle. 

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Jon’s favorite part of you would have to be your breasts. He can’t help it and when you ask he says something sweeter like your smile or something but your breasts are his actual favorite. They’re the perfect size for him and they feel so soft in his hands. He loves kissing them, teasing them with his mouth and tongue.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Even though he doesn’t like to admit it, Jon loves to cum just about anywhere on you and in you. He loves seeing his cum dripping down your tits, thighs or lips. And he really loves seeing you lick and suck it off your fingers.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

One thing that Jon has always wanted to try was something he’s overheard other men at Castle Black and in Mance’s camp talk about. He first heard about fucking a woman’s its from Tyrion Lannister and he’s wondered about it since. He wants to know what it would feel like to have his cock between your tits, but he worries that you would be disgusted or put off by the notion.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Jon doesn’t have much experience but he does seem to know what he’s doing. He seems almost inhumanly talented at fucking and pleasuring you until you’re babbling incoherently. 

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

To be honest, Jon hasn’t had to opportunity to try enough sex positions to truly choose a favorite. But if he did have to make a decision based off the ones he has tried, he would say that he prefers to have you ride him. He likes letting you take control and take what you want from him. His hands move from tugging your hair, fondling your breasts and pulling you down for a rough kiss as you ride him.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He varies between serious and humorous. Honestly it depends on the situation and Jon’s mood. Sex is usually more serious than humorous but that doesn’t mean the giggly, silly sex never happens. It’s just less frequent than the in the moment intense sex.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Jon keeps himself decently groomed and trimmed down there when he can or when he thinks about it. A lot of the time it can get grown out and unkempt until either you or he can’t stand it anymore then Jon allows you to trim and groom him.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Jon is very passionate during sex and focused on getting you to cum hard and as many times as possible. There’s not a dull moment at all. 

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

It’s surprising how often Jon actually jerks off. When you first met him and saw how broody he was you figured he must never touch himself. It wasn’t until you walked in on him masturbating on numerous occasions that you realized how much he did it.

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Jon loves letting the dominance between the two of you switch. Sometimes he prefers to pin you down to the bed, tease you until you can’t take it anymore and fuck you senseless. Other times he likes letting you take control and ride him at whatever pace you desire. Jon also enjoys it when you trust him enough to blindfold you during sex and he often returns the favor by letting you blindfold him.

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Jon’s favorite place to fuck you would be on furs in front of a fire. Whether that be at camp or at Castle Black or Winterfell, it’s his favorite place to have you.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

When you wear revealing or form fitting clothes is one of the many things that turns him on about you. Watching you bend over is another. Along with you acting shy and innocent.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

There’s not a lot that Jon says no too. He’s not into roleplaying though. But other than that as long as you like it then he’ll like it.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

We all know how skilled Jon is with that mouth and tongue of his. Because of his ‘hidden’ talent, Jon prefers to give than receive. That being said he does love to receive as well. Though no matter how talented you are at sucking his cock, he still prefer to give you pleasure.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

At first Jon is soft and needy but then his thrusts start becoming rougher and demanding. Whenever you ride him he always lets you set the pace. But when he’s on top or taking you from behind, his pace depends on what he thinks is best for that moment.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Jon likes to claim that he doesn’t like quickies as much as proper sex but he actually does. He loves the rough and fast sessions hidden just beyond the eyes of others, trying not to be caught. It’s his little taste, his appetizer for later on that night of what he wants.

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s willing to experiment though unaware of how many things there are to try and how many risks there are to take during sex. So with each knew discovery he wonders how much more there is that he doesn’t know.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Jon can usually go for about 5 rounds, give or take. It depends on how long the rounds last and what his pacing was like with each round. If it’s a night of him being fast and rough then he can’t last as many rounds but if it’s a slower night then he can last more.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any toys but he’s willing to try any that you bring to him.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Oh, he’s both unfair and fair. Simply put he teases you so much that you almost can’t stand it. But you tease him just as much so it’s sort of your punishment.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He tries not to be too loud, wanting to only whisper, softly groan and grunt in your ear. Though apparently he’s not as quiet as he appears because afterwards there’s always teasing from you or someone outside the room/tent.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Jon often goes to Tormund, Tyrion or one of his more experienced friends for advice. He’s embarrassed about it but he wants to make sure he knows every possible way to bring you the ecstasy you definitely deserve.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Despite Tormund’s teasing, Jon’s cock is long and thin. With a slight upward curve and one particular and obvious vein along the top of it. 

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Jon’s sex drive is a lot higher than he lets on. You found it out after the two of you got together. He can hardly seem to keep his hands off you in private. But when others are around you’re surprised at his control and composure.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It usually takes Jon about half an hour to fall asleep after sex. Even if you fall asleep before him, Jon just holds you tightly in his arms and watches you sleep before going to sleep himself.


	6. Jorah Mormont

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Jorah is extremely sweet and loving after sex. He’d hold you close to him, fingers gently rubbing any sore spots on your body and his lips brushing over yours. He’d have you rest your head on his chest while he ran his fingers through your hair and ask if you needed anything.

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite part on you would probably be your lips as he loved kissing them and how they always seemed to taste sweet to him. He loved how your lips felt against his own or against his skin. Jorah’s favorite part on himself however was hard for him to decide. He didn’t necessarily care for any part of himself but hearing you compliment him on any parts of his body would make him appreciate that part more. If he had to decide, he would have to say his favorite part on himself was his hands which allowed him to touch you and hold you to him.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Jorah wouldn’t want to dirty you up with his cum on your skin so he’d much prefer to cum deep inside of you. Though with a little coaxing and begging on your part you can convince him to finish in your mouth whenever you suck him off.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He can never seem to take his eyes off of you whenever you drink wine or water or whenever you eat certain foods. For whatever reason watching your lips move and your tongue occasionally dart out over your lips to catch and clean some small portion water, food or wine was a tantalizing sight. A sight that could have him shifting uncomfortably to try and hide how hard he was getting.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Jorah has his fair share of experiences, between his estranged wife and lovers from before. He knows what he’s doing and he knows how to have you convulsing in ecstasy. 

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Jorah doesn’t necessarily have a favorite position but he does prefer positions that allow him to kiss you and see your face. Whether it’s good ol’ missionary, you riding him or him fucking you against a wall or on a flat surface.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Jorah is much more serious during sex. Any humorous or giggly moments are brought on and initiated by you. He joins in when things get more humorous but otherwise he’s more focused on pleasing you.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Jorah only grooms when you suggest it or when he thinks you might prefer it if he kept himself better groomed down there. He’d do whatever he thought would keep you pleased the most.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’s very romantic and passionate during sex, his focus more on your pleasure than his own. Praise flowing from his lips which wander over you body where you need and want them the most at that moment.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He rarely every touches himself. It’s such a rare thing that it’s reserved solely for when you’ve been apart for a long time and he can’t go a moment longer without gratification. 

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

One of the things that Jorah loves is praising you. He definitely has a praise kink but it’s not just for him praising you, it’s for you praising him as well. He loves hearing how great he makes you feel, especially when you say it in such naughty words but with such an innocent. Jorah also likes just as much to let you know what a wonderful job you’re doing whenever you pleasure him.

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He has a hard time deciding a favorite place, honestly. He loves having you anywhere that you want him. If he had to choose it would either be yours and his bed or in a bath. He loves how you look with your body wet while you ride him.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Other than watching your lips innocently do things that he can think of in naughty ways, there are numerous things that turn Jorah on. One of them being you whispering in his ear how much you love and want him. Another being feeling your fingertips playing with his hair or tracing over the back of his hand.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Jorah can never bring himself to hurt you in anyway. Even if you beg for it. He doesn’t want to risk harming you or scaring you off. So he wouldn’t be into spanking you or biting you or even tying you down. Nor would he like anything too bizarre.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Jorah loves giving and receiving in different but equal ways. He loves to eat you out and hear you moaning his name and worshiping his skills with his tongue, while thrashing beneath him in pleasure. And he also loves running his fingers through your hair as you suck him off, singing your praises at your skill and the feel of your lips on his cock.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Jorah’s pace is typically slow and sensual with you at first but as your bliss builds he would fuck you faster, though trying not to be rough with you. He wouldn’t want to risk being rough with you and hurting you so you would have to plead with him to get him to fuck you rougher.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He doesn’t particularly enjoy quickies that much. It’s a thing that only occurs when you’ve both been far too busy for proper sex for numerous days. 

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Jorah would be willing to try anything you suggest, unless it involves causing you any form of pain. He’s not one for taking great risks and instead likes pleasuring you in safer ways that he knows works.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Jorah can last for one round, maybe two but he does his best to make them as long as he can. He wants to make sure you get all the pleasure you deserve, otherwise he won’t be able to enjoy himself as much.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any toys and prefers to pleasure you with his own skills and fingers and tongue.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He does enjoy teasing you a little but not much. He likes teasing just enough to get you nice and wet and then giving you what you want most.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He tries to suppress how loud he can be but a lot of the time he just can’t help it. Between praising you and telling you how wonderful you are and his moans that he tries to muffle in any way that he can, the quietest noises coming from Jorah would be the soft whimpers of pleasure as he nears his release.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Jorah loves it when you clutch onto his arms, shoulder or hair while he fucks you. It let’s him know that he’s satisfying you when the pleasure has taken away your capabilities for speech.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s fairly average when it comes to length down there, though his cock is a little thicker than most. He’s especially thicker near the base of his cock than near the head.

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Jorah’s sex drive isn’t too high or too low. It’s at the perfect level to match yours exactly.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’s almost always able to stay awake until you’re asleep in his arms. Then he’ll allow himself to drift off, while pulling your body closer to his own.


	7. Tormund Giantsbane

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Tormund would never shy away from pulling you close to him and pressing kisses to your lips and skin. His hands would wander over your body, rubbing any sore parts and a smirk would never waver from his lips. He’d make sure you were alright and had enjoyed yourself and he may even ask if you were up for another round.

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Tormund’s favorite part on himself is very obvious. He absolutely loves his cock and loves bragging about it to everyone. He loves saying his cock is bigger and better than any other man’s. His favorite part on you would be yours legs. He loves feelings your legs tighten around him whenever he hits the right spot deep inside you. Tormund also loves having your legs resting over his shoulders as he eats you out or fingers you.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Tormund loves cumming anywhere he can in or on you. He gets turned on by the sight of his cum on your face, tits, stomach, ass, back or dribbling out of you mouth or pussy. He can’t help but find every bit of it naughty and titillating. 

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He thoroughly enjoys marking you up so everyone knows that you’re his. Whether it’s leaving love bites along every area of exposed skin he can find or leaving beard burn on your inner thighs and neck. He also likes fucking you so well that you can hardly walk and making you moan and scream so loud that everyone can hear you.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Tormund has his fair share of experience and puts that experience to good use on you. He seems to have true talent when it comes to pleasuring you. 

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He has a hard time choosing a favorite position. He loves it all but if he had to choose he would say having you on your back with your legs over his shoulders, so he can playfully kiss and nip at your calf every now and then when he fucks you.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He is sort of both. For the most part he’s serious and in the moment but that doesn’t stop him from occasionally doing or saying something to draw out that laugh of yours that he loves so much.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Tormund doesn’t see the point in grooming he actually kind of likes keeping his hair down there wild. He wouldn’t consider grooming unless you coaxed him into it.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Tormund is very much romantic and sweet. He has to make sure you’re having the most pleasure that you can possibly have before he can enjoy himself. Sex with Tormund is all about your pleasure first.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Tormund doesn’t masturbate often. In fact he practically only jerks off when he knows you’ll find him like that. He wants you to see him and help finish him off.

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Tormund loves to watch you undress and he loves watching you bathing. He wouldn’t mind watching you with someone else, with that other person trying (and failing) to please you like he can. But only if he can pick the person and set down some rules. 

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Tormund truly loves fucking you anywhere and everywhere. He has a particular desire for fucking you within earshot of anyone stupid enough to flirt with you.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

One of the many things that turns Tormund on is seeing you in a dress or anything form fitting or revealing. He doesn’t need much of anything to get him ready to fuck you. Whether it be jealousy from some dumb cunt flirting with you, watching you handle yourself easily with a weapon or listening to you battle someone (even him) with your wits. 

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

There isn’t much that Tormund refuses to do. He has no interest in anything that he knows you don’t like.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Honestly, Tormund loves giving just as much as receiving. They’re both amazing to him. He loves using his tongue to have you writhing and moaning beneath him just as much as he loves having your perfect lips wrapped around his cock like you’re trying to extract every drop of his cum.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

It depends not only on Tormund’s mood but on yours. Tormund has some knack for sensing what type of sex you’re in the mood for or need right then and that’s exactly what he gives you. He loves drawing it out though because he loves hearing you moan his name over and over.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Tormund enjoys quickies, he loves it but he does prefer proper sex. Proper sex gives him more time to draw out your pleasure and tease you as much as he wants.

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He does love to experiment and take risks but only to the extent that you’re comfortable with. The last thing he wants is to scare you or hurt you or you not enjoying it as much as he is.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Tormund has pretty decent stamina, not as high as he likes to boast. But he can go for a few rounds and keep up with you most nights. He likes to try and draw out each round for as long as possible though usually each round depends on the one before it. For example, if the first round was quick and rough, the second round will be slow and drawn out.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Tormund doesn’t own any toys but if you brought any to him and suggested using them he would be up for using them on you.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He loves to tease until you start begging for him, if you made him jealous he may tease for a bit longer. He loves teasing but he can also be a bit impatient and want to get right to fucking you already.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Tormund is not shy. He’s as loud as he wants to be and he usually doesn’t bother trying to quieten himself unless absolutely necessary. He moans, curses and tells you what you do to him, what you mean to him and what he plans on doing to you.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

If Tormund had it his way, every night he would either sleep with his head either in between your legs and buried in your tits. Some mornings when he’s awake before you, he’s half tempted to start eating you out or fucking you to wake you up.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

His cock is fairly above average. Not as large as he likes to brag but it is pretty long though the girth is pretty average.

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Tormund has a pretty high sex drive and he longs to fuck you every chance he can. And then some.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Depending on how many rounds you had, Tormund will usually fall asleep within minutes afterwards.


	8. Sandor Clegane

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

The first several times the two of you had sex, he was very awkward and not touching you afterwards. He always lets you make the first move to decide what you want to do after sex. But once he knows that you do want him touching you, Sandor holding you close and lets his fingers trace over your skin. His hold on you is firm and secure as if he’s afraid you’re going to change your mind and leave him at any second.

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Sandor doesn’t really like anything about himself, so he never thought to pick a favorite part of his body. If he had to choose his favorite body part would have to be his chest now because you’re almost always touching it and purring over how broad it is. He loves having you rest on his chest or snuggle up into it. Though he may never admit it. His favorite part on you would have to be your eyes. He can always see your true emotions in your eyes and the way they always seem to be filled with love and lust for him, makes Sandor want you all the more.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Sandor doesn’t like making a mess out of you and would find it insulting towards you cum on you or in your mouth. He has to admit he loves seeing his cum dripping from your cunt after sex. The few times he does cum in your mouth he has found the sight of you swallowing down his seed and licking it from your lips rather intoxicating.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Sandor loves to keep eye contact with you while fucking you. He couldn’t at first. The first few times you two had sex, he couldn’t bring himself to maintain eye contact. He was too afraid he’d see disgust or regret in your eyes. But as time went by he found himself becoming a bit more secure in your relationship and now he prefers to be looking into your eyes as he fucks you.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Though he doesn’t have that much experience, he is experienced just well enough. He knows what he’s doing and he knows how to make you scream in pleasure. It took a while for him to learn exactly everything that you like and don’t like but he never had trouble getting you to cum.

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

While he does love to fuck you in a wide variety of positions, Sandor much prefers face to face positions. Usually ones with your legs wrapped around him or over her shoulders. If he had to choose an absolute favorite it would be him holding you up against a wall, your legs tightly locked over his hips as he fucks you hard.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Sandor is very much a more serious and in the moment sort of guy during sex. Though the further along into your relationship the two of you are, the more he begins to open up. He starts teasing more and making little remarks that have you giggling as he fucks you.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Sandor doesn’t care enough to keep himself groomed. If there’s going to be any grooming done you’ll have to convince him into it and probably do it yourself.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

No matter how awkward things were between the two of you at first during sex, Sandor was always focused on you and making sure you enjoyed every bit of it. That being said, he’s not very good with the whole intimacy aspect so you have to ease him into the more intimate and romantic things.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Sandor rarely masturbates, even before you. He would much rather have your hand on his cock that his own. 

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Sandor would definitely have a kink for your obvious size difference. His much larger body pressed against your smaller frame. His huge, calloused hands pinning your small, soft ones down to the bed. There’s some smug part of him that also enjoys it when the sex gets so rough or good that the bed, or whatever he’s fucking you on, breaks beneath you. One more thing he loves is fucking you outdoors, in the woods or something. Either on the ground by the camp’s fire or against a tree. 

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Again, Sandor loves to fuck you against a wall. He also loves fucking you on a bed or on a table in your room. But he also loves fucking you in a bath and watching the water splosh over the sides.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

While it doesn’t take a whole lot of effort on your part to get him turned on, when he’s in a pissy mood you do have to try harder. Feeling your hands rubbing and tracing along his body usually does the trick. Watching you bite down on your lower lip while removing his armor or clothes. But the one thing that never fails is when you get this lustful, pleading look in your eyes, silently begging him to fuck you.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Sandor absolutely refuses to have any part in anything that will actually hurt you. He also doesn’t want anything to do with the things that you’re uncomfortable with. He doesn’t want to risk trying anything that might scare you away from him. One other thing he couldn’t do is share you with another person. He’d be too afraid that you would prefer the other person over him.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Sandor prefers to give rather than receive, simply because he knows how good he is. Due to you telling him how much you love it when he eats you out, plus your constant screaming and moaning when he actually is teasing your core with his tongue. Not to mention he doesn’t think himself worthy of having you on your knees pleasuring him. But he does thoroughly love it when you do suck him of.

## P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

His actual speed varies according to his mood or what you might want in that moment. But he prefers to not be very rough with you. He’s only rough when you ask him to be or when he’s too frustrated or jealous to be slow and sensual.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He likes quickies just as much as proper sex. Honestly, he finds it a great way to claim you whenever he can. And the more you seem to like it, the more he loves quickies. He’ll take any opportunity to fuck you senseless.

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

When it comes to risks and experimenting, Sandor would need a lot of coaxing. He’s fine with fucking you outdoors or in the bath or a hall where no one else is. But anything that’s actually risky, he wouldn’t have much interest in. He wouldn’t want to try anything that may hurt you or scare you off so even if you ask for it, it would take a lot of convincing to get him to try it.

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

While he normally only goes 1-2 rounds, Sandor actually has a shockingly high stamina. When he wants to, meaning when he thinks you’re up for it, he can go so many rounds that you lose count. And no matter how many rounds you two go for he always makes sure it  lasts to draw out at least two orgasms from you before he cums.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t really have any toys at all. He holds no interest in using anything on you that isn’t a part of himself. If it isn’t his cock, hands or tongue pleasuring you then he wants no part of it. In fact the only thing he will use on you that’s not one of his body parts would be something to bind your hands and even then it’s a rare thing.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Depending on his mood, Sandor can be very unfair. He loves teasing you and having you beg and scream his name. But other times he just wants to get right to it.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

At first Sandor rarely spoke, only grunted and groaned and growled. But as things became more serious between you two he became more verbal and teasing during sex. That being said he’s never been loud, his words are hardly more than mutters and his noises can hardly be heard outside the room he’s fucking you in.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Sandor is very protective of you. So no matter what mood he’s in when he’s fucking you, he’s always got a secure and protective hold on you. He marks up your skin and love having you return the favor by scratching up his back.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Like the rest of his body, Sandor is very large. You always imagined he would be large but the first time you saw his cock it still shocked you with how long and thick it actually is.

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Sandor has a sex drive that is just above average. He’d yearn to fuck you at random times throughout the day but would keep his hands to himself until he knew you wanted him just as much.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Sandor doesn’t usually fall asleep until you do. Honestly it depends on the day that he’s had and how much he’s had to drink. Sometimes he actually does manage to fall asleep shortly after sex.


	9. Herman Kozik

## A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Kozik is very caring and sweet after sex. He pulls you close and lights up a cigarette or joint which he shares with you. He makes sure you’re alright and not hurt and rubs all along your body while giving you a few lazy but sweet kisses.

## B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Kozik’s favorite body part of his is

~~his hair~~

actually it’s is hands. His hands are calloused and tough but he loves how whenever they touch your skin, you always seem to shiver in arousal. His favorite part of you would probably be your cheeks and how they flush with color whenever you’re embarrassed, turned on or drunk.

## C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Kozik loves cumming on your tits and in your mouth. He especially loves cumming in your mouth and it overflowing and dribbling down your lips and chin. He loves watching you lick up the mess he makes on you.

## D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He loves it when you tug on his hair whenever he’s fucking you or eating you out. He doesn’t know why but it turns him on even more and makes him go faster and his cock get impossibly harder.

## E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He is very experienced between the crow eaters, sweet butts, ex-girlfriends and so on. Kozik knows exactly what he’s doing and he knows so many different ways to make you cum that you can’t even keep track.

## F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Kozik’s favorite position would definitely have to be cowgirl/you riding him. He loves watching you bounce up and down on his cock, he loves to watch your tits moving with and occasionally reaching up to squeeze them. But he especially loves when you lean down and he can bury his face in your tits or kiss you or mark you up with love bites.

## G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He mixes it up. Honestly it just depends on his mood. A good portion of the time he’s more serious and in the moment, especially after a rough day. But he can also be humorous and making you laugh while he fucks you as well.

## H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He keeps it trimmed down there but he doesn’t shave. And he doesn’t keep it trimmed too short. His pubic hair is a lot darker than his head hair.

## I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Kozik is usually very intimate and romantic. Focusing on you and giving you as much pleasure as possible. Though sometimes, when he’s had a really bad day, he’s not as sweet and romantic and just needs to take his mind off of things.

## J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Kpzik prefers to only jerk off when he’s on a run or you’re out of town. He prefers having you give him a hand job or blowjob but will jerk off if he can’t get to you and is too sexually frustrated too wait.

## K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Kozik loves having porn on in the background whenever the two of you have sex. He also likes using ice on you during sex, mostly because of the way you squeal and moan at the same time. He also loves how from time to time you like to bite him, not hard enough to really hurt or leave a permanent mark but he loves it.

## L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

It’s hard for him to pick a favorite place to fuck you. Really he’ll fuck you just about anywhere. If he had to pick it would probably be on the kitchen counter, usually when you’re trying cook or wash dishes or something.

## M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

It does not take much to get Kozik raring to drag you off to a flat surface to fuck you. But one thing that never fails is when you stare into his eyes and lick something off your lips, especially if it’s something like vanilla ice cream or whipped cream.

## N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He doesn’t like things that are too strange or anything that will cause you real pain. And if it’s something you don’t like then he’s not interested.

## O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Honestly Kozik prefers to give because he loves how loud you can be when he’s using his tongue on you. Although he does love having you suck him off and lick up his cum, he can’t help but prefer letting everyone, including you, know that he’s the only one that can make you feel this good.

## P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He varies between going slow but rough and going fast but being sensual. He likes surprising you with his pace because he knows you love it even more that way.

## Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Kozik loves quickies just as much as proper sex. He’ll pull you aside for a quickie every chance he gets. 

## R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

When it comes to risks and limits he let’s you set them for the most part. He’s not willing to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. If he thinks it’s going to hurt you or you might be afraid of it, he won’t even consider it. He’s game for anything you might want to try, never turning down any of your suggestions unless it’s something just too extreme. Like having sex near a corpse. He’s not Tig after all. 

## S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Kozik has pretty good stamina. He’s up for anywhere between 3-5 rounds usually. And each round can last for a while. It really depends on you for how long each round last because it’s typically you cumming around his cock that makes him cum.

## T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He does have a couple of toys that he uses on you. He let you pick them out and he pulls them out whenever he thinks the mood calls for them.

## U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Kozik can be pretty unfair and likes to tease until you’re begging for him to fuck you. Though for the most part he only teases you as much as you have teased him.

## V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Kozik isn’t very loud during sex but he’s not quiet either. He loves worshiping your body and how well you’re doing. He likes to make you feel like a goddess during sex.

## W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He loves to stay in bed with you as long as he can and fuck you as soon as you wake up in the mornings. If a club emergency causes him to get up early, he’ll wake you up for a kiss goodbye and promise to make it up to you by fucking you really well once he gets home.

## X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Kozik isn’t very long. In fact he’s rather average when it comes to length but his cock is pretty thick.

## Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is fairly high. He craves you a lot and finds himself throughout the day wishing the day was over so he can go home and bury himself balls deep inside of you.

## Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He usually falls asleep about 10-15 minutes after the two of you finish having sex.


	10. Petyr Baelish

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
I believe Petyr would not be the most romantic or sweet but he would hold you and brush your hair out of you face and ask if you needed anything afterwards. Once you told him what you needed he’d call for a servant to do it.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Petyr’s favorite part on himself would have to be his ever silver tongue. Not just because he can talk himself out of or into any situation but because of how loud he can make you scream with it. His favorite body part of yours, however, he would have a hard time choosing. He has many uses and desires for almost every bit of your body. But if he had to choose it would be your hands, which always clutch onto him when he’s fucking you.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Petyr is not one for messes nor is he one for wasting. So he wouldn’t care much for cumming on you. No, he would prefer for his seed to go deep inside you and plant an heir for him. Although sometimes he can’t resist cumming in your mouth and watching you swallow it and lick up any that spills. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
No matter what, whether he truly loved you or not, Petyr would still have his heart set on Catelyn. Even after her death, he would still picture her sometimes while fucking you. Sometimes he’d wonder what it would be like if he could have you both. Whenever he’s by himself he likes to think about you and Catelyn in his bed, pleasuring him and each other.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He is very experienced. Even though he refuses to fuck his whores, Petyr knows exactly what he’s doing. Not just from his trysts with Lysa. If he were a whore himself, Littlefinger could easily make just as much money as his entire brothel does. He always has you screaming and writhing in pleasure within mere moments of getting you off by yourself.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Above all else, Petyr needs to exhibit his dominance and power over you. So his preferred position would be him fucking you from behind with his hand either at your throat or tugging your hair.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Petyr is very serious during sex, he’s not one for joking around or goofing off. That being said he does love to tease you.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Petyr is very well groomed down there. He makes sure that his hair down there is trimmed down, but not completely shaved off. He doesn’t want it to look like a wild brush or anything. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Though Petyr isn’t the most romantic man, he can be rather intimat and passionate during sex. He makes sure you know how much he wants you and what you do to him in more ways than one.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Petyr really doesn’t masturbate a lot. It’s a rare event as he prefers to have you take care of him instead. He only ever really masturbates when you’re not around and he’s incredibly sexually frustrated.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Petyr would want and love to have complete dominance and power over you. The best ways he could get that is by tying you down and/or blindfolding you. He also enjoys denying your orgasm for as long as he possibly can until you’re begging him so loudly that he’s sure everyone for miles has heard you.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
His absolute favorite place to fuck you would be in his quarters, on his bed. He doesn’t want to risk any other man getting an eyeful of you. Not to mention his bed is far more comfortable than any other surface he could fuck you on. Though he does enjoy having you ride him in a bath from time to time, or suck him off when he’s playing Master of Coin or working on the books for his brothel.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
There are quite a few things you can do to turn him on. His favorite would be you ‘accidentally’ spilling some wine on yours or his hand and licking/sucking it off your or his fingers one by one.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Again Petyr isn’t one for messiness so he wouldn’t want to do anything involving disgusting bodily functions or food. He also wouldn’t want to share you. The only person he would consider sharing you with would be Catelyn.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Petyr is all about receiving. Don’t get me wrong, he loves eating you out and making you scream as you cum. But he much prefers having you on your knees before him, sucking his cock like it was the finest of sweets.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Petyr mixes it up between fast and slow. Honestly it depends on his mood. But he’s almost always rough. As rough as you like or if you beg him sweetly enough he can be slow and soft.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He doesn’t mind quickies, they’re fun and a nice way to show you who you belong to when you’ve been making him jealous in the middle of the day. But honestly he prefers proper sex. Proper sex gives him the time to tease you for as long as he wants. So quickies are not that frequent.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He’s willing to experiment and take some risks just not ones that would require him giving up his dominance or other people actually seeing the two of you.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Petyr has decent stamina, usually able to go for at least three rounds depending on how long each round is. Sometimes it’s actually your stamina that goes out before his.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He does own quite the collection of toys and he loves using them on you. Especially the ones that have you soaking wet and begging for him within moments of using them on you.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Oh Petyr loves to tease. It’s one of his favorite things about sex. He’ll even continue teasing after you’re begging for him to just fuck you already.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Petyr isn’t very loud during sex. He quietly grunts, growls and groans while he fucks you. The entire time he growls and whispers in your ear what you do to him, how much he wants you and what he plans on doing with you before you’re both done.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Despite him not wanting people to see the two of you having sex, Petyr doesn’t care if his whores see or watch you two having sex. Because he can make sure they don’t say anything to anyone about what they saw. And he knows some of the women are very jealous of what they see him do to you.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
He’s not necessarily long or thick. In fact he’s rather average. His cock is probably 6-7 inches when hard and a bit thin with a slight curve to the right.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Petyr has a healthy sex drive and just wants you when he wants you. Sure he can fuck you whenever you come to him wanting him, but it’s not like he walks around wanting sex at all times.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Petyr takes a bit to fall asleep after sex. Even after several rounds. You’re usually long asleep before he finally manages to drift off. He has a lot on his mind after all, what with his constant scheming.


End file.
